


The connection is made

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal is delighted to be surprised by his favourite omega in heat during a most quiet evening.





	The connection is made

Doctor Hannibal Lecter has gotten himself into a very delightful if dubious predicament.  
One beautiful June evening after a delightful dinner with his sort of beloved Alana Bloom, he heard a knock on his door. Alana had left his side after a relaxed yet vigorous bout of lovemaking. The knock was too resolute and powerful to have emanated from her delicate fingers. It has to be his favorite omega and future beloved husband Will Graham.  
How very fortunate.  
“I’m very sorry,” Will says. “I didn’t know who else to call..”  
The heat scent perfumed the air, fevered and sweet like apricots lightly dipped in honey.  
“No. Last time you accused me of being a serial murderer.”  
“I was not wrong..but I still need you, doctor.”  
“Why should I oblige you in this your hour of need?”  
“I’m an omega in heat and your are an alpha and my friend.”  
“I will not bond with you. I am seeing Alana.”  
“Of course not. I just need this..”  
“Very well. Come in.”  
Will did.  
“Would you…fuck me?”  
“I would. You could consider it a favor towards you as my former sort of patient. I care about your well-being.”  
“Good.”  
“Go upstairs and make yourself ready for me. You know the way.”  
So Will stalked up the stairs and undressed and laid in sheets that smelled of Alana’s perfume and Hannibal’s cologne and a subtle blend of their bodily fluids.  
He could easily imagine Hannibal going down on Alana, his agile tongue between her legs, lapping at her engorged clit, and with that he comes. Oh well, one for the road he thinks.

*  
Hannibal, quite mad with desire for his troublesome protégé, went upstairs and finds Will very ready for his attentions.  
Will is posed in a classic pose on all fours, presenting for his alpha.  
“Take me,” he says.  
“Dear Will. You will find that some things cannot be rushed.”  
“Uh huh. Just fuck me already.”  
“Very well..”  
Hannibal drapes himself over the sweaty omega and fingers his ass. The omega howls with need.  
He pushed inside and Will whined with pleasure. The pace is frantic, with the alpha trying to slow down, but failing, driven to discretion by his partner’s needy howls.  
He comes and Will sighs as he’s filled with the alpha’s knot.  
“I would let you..” Will says.  
“You don’t trust me.”  
“I do trust you to be true to your nature. I love you.”  
“You did not come here by chance.”  
“No. I want to run away with you.”  
Impossible boy.  
“Then I will,” he says and bites into Will’s neck, forgetting about his other fair muse.  
The bond forms even as miss Bloom returns to the fray.  
“Hannibal..” she begins as she steps inside.”What are you doing?”  
The doctor tries to compose himself while naked and with Will’s blood in his system.  
It does not go well.  
“Well, well..guess I’ll lave you two to it. You are impossible.”  
“Alana..”  
“Goodbye, Hannibal,” she says and leaves.  
Will doesn’t move, too stunned to speak.  
“One more reason to leave for Florence,” says Hannibal.


End file.
